


We Will Lie Beneath Different Stars

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1880s, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossover, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, In Public, Interracial Relationship, Invisibility, M/M, Mash-up, Multi, OT3, Oxford, Polyamory, Public Sex, Reunions, Romance, Snowballing, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it seems like they were always meant to find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Lie Beneath Different Stars

The movement of the carriage lulled her into a light doze, a jostled and jumbled state in which the dream found her again. A dream of travel among the stars, different planets, alien species that were much like this world's history. She woke easily when the carriage came to a stop and she removed herself from its interior before the carriage driver could lend her a hand. A hat sloped down over the right side of her face, but blonde curls were piled on her shoulders and cascaded most of the way down her back.

She breathed deep the Oxford air. It had been far too long, and she'd been away far too long this time. But the others, being officially enrolled, had academic responsibilities they couldn't walk away from. So it fell to her to travel. Not that she minded the travel, until she was laid up in another country's infirmary waiting until her "constitution returned." She was almost trembling with the anticipation of seeing her dear friends after so long an absence. The carriage pulled away and she turned to look at the familiar courtyard in front of the building that housed their lab.

Samantha Carter was home.

Despite her eagerness, she found herself hesitating on the threshold. What if they had changed while she was gone? What if they had formed a bond among themselves and she was the odd woman out? She dismissed her fears as childish and hurried up the stairs, skirts sweeping across the floors behind her as she made haste. A bespectacled student paused to watch her pass and shouted a greeting to her, and she waved over her shoulder to him as she continued up the stairs.

She hesitated at the door, hand hovering over the gold knob, and then exhaled as she stepped into the room. Daniel Jackson was at the chalkboard, bent almost double with one hand braced above his knee as he waved a piece of chalk before committing to making a mark. Jack O'Neill was standing at the table beside the chalkboard, a slight smile playing on his lips as he whispered something to Daniel, who used his fingers to draw the cuff of his sleeve up and erased the mark he had just made.

Teal'c, the sole foreign member of their group and thereby subjected to jibes of being "their alien," was the first to see her. He lifted his head as if noticing the disturbed air of the room, and the corners of his lips curled into a smile. She returned it, then pressed a finger to her lips. He tipped his head forward, both acknowledgement and greeting. 

Janet Fraiser spotted the gestured and turned. Her eyes widened and her lips pulled away from her lips in a wide smile. She wore only a modicum of makeup and her hair was cut short enough that it seemed to clutch her skull with ginger curls. She wore a man's suit, enrolled as Jared to circumvent restrictions, but looking at her now Samantha wondered how anyone could be fooled. Janet was truly gorgeous. They all were. Her men. Her family.

"Well!" Samantha said. "It appears everything is sorted here. I'll just be on my way."

Jack was the first to respond. He vanished in a flash of blue and gold, reappearing in front of her so quickly that she blinked and stepped back in surprise. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up, and Samantha's laugh was cut off by his kiss. He spun her around and kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot before letting her down. His hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Daniel nearby, keeping an appropriate distance but wearing a wholly inappropriate smile for his friend's fiancé.

"You're back," he said.

"For a genius, you have a gift for stating the obvious," Teal'c said. "Welcome back, Samantha."

"Thank you, Teal'c." She reached out and lightly brushed Daniel's smooth cheek. "Now that I know how handsome you are, I shall never again let you grow that atrocious beard."

Daniel blushed but didn't turn away from her caress. Jack still bore his sideburns, long muttonchops that curled toward his chin like blades. His hair was longer than the last time she'd seen it, meaning he had refrained from cutting it during her absence. She stroked a lock of it with her free hand so he would know she had noticed and appreciated.

"How was darkest Africa?" Janet asked.

"Dark," Samantha said, pulling away from her men to return Janet's embrace. She breathed deeply and sighed. "Ah, I have missed the genteel. Perfume and the smell of powder makeup. You are civilization, Janet, and I'll not have you far from my side." She linked her arm around Janet's and looked at the chalkboard upon which Jack and Daniel were working. "What has captured your attention since last we met?"

"Daniel thinks he's solved the problem of survival in the vacuum."

Daniel turned to look at his calculations again. "Entirely theoretical at this point, of course, but it's possible given the right instruments that a person could survive a brief time in the void using the same technology as deep-sea divers. The ocean is as unforgiving at the ether, it's just a different substance. Still in the planning stages." He cleared his throat and Samantha smiled, touched his bare cheek again, and removed the hat which had been displaced by Jack's effusive welcome. "I see I have much to catch up with."

Jack smiled at her without raising his head. "In five minutes you'll be beyond us all again, I assure you."

She joined Janet at her table and ran her eyes over the set-up to see what the experiment was before she offered to help. Across the room, Daniel suggested something and Jack dismissed it with a casual word. Daniel straightened and the men began to bicker. Janet sighed, and Teal'c simply turned his back on the childish argument. Samantha smiled.

It was good to be home.

#

Samantha took a leisurely bath in her rooms, luxuriating in the tub far longer than necessary. She always lingered when she returned from a trip abroad. The need was mental as much as it was physical. Their search for enlightenment had led them to such bizarre circles, to corners of the world she'd never known existed, and they still had naught to show for their efforts. One early success, a vial of blood from an extinct species of human, had given them the power to continue their work but so far they were coming up empty.

When the water grew cold and her eyelids became too heavy to lift, she resigned from the bath and wrapped herself in a sinfully thick white robe. She padded barefoot from her bathroom to the bed, drawing back the blankets to find a small archipelago of rose petals on the sheets just below the pillows. She smiled and touched one fragile, silken leaf before she straightened and looked toward the window. 

A blue cloth was folded in the top drawer of her nightstand. She removed it, flicked it open, and draped it over the lantern. The room was instantly transformed, the color of the light reminding her of rainy afternoons in the British countryside, sitting in a window seat and watching the rain cascade down the glass. She broke from her reverie to find she was no longer alone in the room.

Jack and Daniel were standing between her and the door, dressed down but not to their underclothes. Daniel's hand strayed down Jack's chest as they stepped away from each other, their closeness necessary for the transportation but not objectionable to either of them. Samantha squared her shoulders, feeling minor and vulnerable swaddled in her robe as she faced them with a feigned stern expression.

"Now, gentlemen... are you finally going to welcome me back properly?"

Jack crossed to her and put his hand on the side of her face, fingers splayed so that they covered her ear as he tilted her head back. He whispered her name like a plea as he bowed to her, their lips crushing together so their tongues could meet. Samantha closed her eyes - _we bow our heads and close our eyes to pray, to speak to God,_ she thought, _and also for this._ \- and realized just how much she had missed her lover's touch. She pressed against him even as she felt Daniel moving into position behind her. 

His fingers moved against her skin barely stronger than a stiff breeze, and her robe was eased off her shoulders and effortlessly pulled away from her body. The cool air wrapped around her skin, still supple from the bath, but then Daniel stepped closer and protected her from the draft. His hips fit nicely against the curve of her rear end, and Jack's hand went around her waist to pull her to him. Daniel followed, and she was sandwiched between them once more.

Samantha moved one hand back and stroked Daniel's hip. The fingers of her other hand were curled in the placket of Jack's shirt. She had forgotten the way his mouth felt against hers; she must have done, else how could she have survived so long without it? He pulled away from her, eliciting a whimper from Samantha that he quieted with a kiss to both corners of her mouth. He turned his head slightly and leaned forward, his cheek brushing hers as he and Daniel kissed over her shoulder. She dipped her head to kiss, lick and bite the curve of his throat.

She shuddered as Jack stepped back and looked down at her body. He moved his hands over her breasts, pausing to use his thumbs on her nipples before he pressed both palms flat against her stomach. Samantha rested her weight against Daniel, her thighs trembling, and he put his hands into the hollows of her hips to keep her upright as Jack knelt.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her pubic hair, and Samantha arched her back. Daniel kissed her neck and slid his hands up to her breasts, cupping them as Jack used his fingers to part her sex. He teased her with the tip of his middle finger, the others curled and brushing the sensitive inside line of her thighs, and Samantha turned her head and muffled her moans with Daniel's lips. He teased her nipples to stiffness and Samantha bent her knees to give Jack more room for his hand.

His finger pushed inside her, and Samantha grunted, then bit Daniel's lip. He tensed but said nothing. As Jack's hand moved on and inside of her, he leaned forward and used the tip of his tongue to part her hair to find the hard bud of her clitoris. She put a hand on the back of his head and moved the other back to Daniel, tugging on the front of his trousers until she found the opening. She guided his cock out and held, felt it swell in the warm tunnel of her hand, she lifted her hips in response to Jack's ministrations and surrendered her first orgasm of the evening.

By experience she knew it was just the beginning of their night.

#

Teal'c and "Jared" walked together arm in arm beside the river, protected by the darkness from prying eyes. Those who didn't know them would be scandalized by the sight of two men walking together in such a way. Those who knew Janet's true sex would be offended to see a young lady, even one of her upbringing, consorting with a savage. If she had her way, they would walk hand-in-hand through the entire college until she was certain everyone had seen them. Teal'c, though, was more comfortable with keeping things secret. She knew he was only concerned with how she would be treated if the truth was known, and she loved him for it.

Of course, at the moment, anyone who spotted the foreigner would think he walked alone. Sure, his right arm was held a little far away from his body, but foreigners were odd. Perhaps it was something to do with his tribe or a shaman trick. Someone observant may notice the small wet footprints that appeared beside him when they moved from dew-dropped grass to stone walkways, but they vanished before anyone could investigate.

"It's beautiful out here." The disembodied voice came from the air beside Teal'c's shoulder.

"Indeed," he said softly. Their relationship had started out of necessity. Janet used her ability to infiltrate hospitals and acquire the blood he needed for sustenance. One night she had been trapped by security and didn't reach him until morning. He was too weak for his normal method of feeding, so Janet cut a shallow line on the inside of her thigh and drew his head to it. She came as he drank, unhurt as he shoved her away and ordered her to leave him before he drank too much. The next night she came to him when he was less starved, and she offered him her throat. Her heart pounded but she closed her eyes, trusting, and only hissed when his teeth broke her flesh and his tongue...

She put her free hand over her crotch, grateful no one could see her. She rubbed in slow circles as they walked, remembering just how visceral her orgasms were after he had drunk from her. She pressed against him and whispered, "Take me home."

Teal'c smiled, dipped his chin and turned to walk her back the way they had come. They passed the room where Samantha's quarters were and she glanced up... and smiled. The flickering light of the lantern was tinted blue, a signal that Janet knew from Samantha's lurid confessions. She squeezed her lover's bicep and pointed, knowing it was ludicrous given that her hand was invisible.

"The gentlemen are welcoming their fair lady home."

"Would you like to observe?"

Janet blushed. "Not without their permission. Come on. Take me home." She guided his hand between her legs so he could feel how wet she was. He tensed and looked around, nervous despite her invisibility. He guided her to the wall and pressed two fingers against her folds. Janet gasped as the hard brick bit into her shoulders, standing on her toes and closing her eyes as he began to finger her. She curled her toes in the grass and flattened her palms against the brick as she rode his hand.

"Mr. Teal'c?"

"Good evening, Professor." Teal'c's fingers didn't slow, and Janet bit her bottom lip to stifle a gasp. She recognized Professor Brae-Tach's voice and trembled.

"Just enjoying the night air?"

"Indeed I am, Professor." His fingers pushed into her and Janet yelped.

Brae-Tach stopped on the stone walk and tilted his head toward the trees. "The call of a nightbird."

"Yes. Nature can be quite... seductive."

Janet balled her fist in Teal'c's shirt and dragged her hand down. She molded the front of his trousers to the shape of his cock, wondering what he would do if she removed it and exposed him in front of their professor. Teal'c seemed to sense her intentions.

"I do not wish to keep you longer than necessary, Professor. Enjoy the remainder of your postprandial promenade."

"And enjoy your bird-watching, Mr. Teal'c."

"I shall." After a brief silence, Teal'c turned and pressed himself fully against Janet. Pinned between him and the wall of the ancient school, Janet didn't know which one was more imposing. His voice was a growl. "You know I shall."

"Please, Teal'c."

His fingers, wet from her, moved up to her clitoris and manipulated it until she was bucking against him from need, desire, want. Teal'c's lips were parted in ragged breath and he moved his free hand up to find her breast, her hip, the side of her head. She sagged against him, her breath blowing across his chest until she was capable of standing on her legs without his support. She gripped his collar and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Take me home. Now."

"As you wish."

As they hurried away, Janet looked up toward the flickering azure light of Samantha's rooms. _Have fun, darlings,_ she thought, but she put thoughts of the trio out of her mind as she ran alongside Teal'c on her bare feet.

#

Samantha sat on the edge and pushed herself back until she felt the bolster against her hips. Jack and Daniel stood in front of her, touching each other softly. Daniel had whispered to her that they'd abstained during her absence. She could see the need in their eyes and could only imagine how torturous it had been for them. To be near but not touch, to be close but never close enough... The hunger when they kissed was almost a physical thing, and she wet her lips every time Daniel's hand cupped the back of Jack's head and drew him close. She covered her sex with both hands and gently massaged her still-sensitive folds with gentle strokes of her fingers as she watched them.

They undressed each other slowly. Daniel pushed down Jack's pants and then bent his knees, kissing Jack's chest and stomach before nuzzling his check against his erection. He wet his lips, teasing the shaft with a quick flicker before taking the head into his mouth. Jack turned so that he was staring at Samantha as she spread her legs wider, heels buried in the blankets as she lifted her hips to meet her hands. 

Daniel let Jack's cock fall from his mouth and stood up. They joined Samantha on the bed, crawling up on either side of her. Daniel bowed his head to kiss her ankle, lick her calf, nuzzle the inside of her knee. Jack squeezed her thigh and kissed her stomach and her breast, tonguing the nipple as his hand moved up and replaced hers. Samantha moaned as his fingers pushed into her, and she reached out with both hands. Daniel shifted his position and reached out, guiding Samantha first to his cock and then to Jack's.

"My beautiful men," she whispered just before Jack kissed her. She tightened her grip and they began to move against her hands, a well-oiled machine thrusting against her from either side. She remembered long nights agonizing over making a choice, over false decisions. She never had to choose, not that she could. Daniel's lips were hot as he kissed a line across her stomach, his hand between her legs to pick up where Jack had left off. 

Samantha shifted her weight and rolled to one side, letting Jack and Daniel adjust to fill the space she was leaving open. She broke her kiss with Jack as Daniel sat up, her shoulder against his chest as he kissed her. He was warm against her back, and her breasts were crushed against Jack's chest as they squeezed her between them. She imagined she could feel their draw to each other through her body, like they were opposite ends of a magnet and she was preventing them from finding one another. 

Breathing heavily, Samantha hooked her leg on Jack's hip, opening herself to him as Daniel's cock pressed against her from behind. She was trembling, as nervous as she'd been the first time, moving one hand down to tease Jack's scrotum as he arched his back to press even closer. She felt his cock, a hard welcome length against her inner thigh, as Daniel moved a hand between the cheeks of her rear end and used a finger to prepare her.

She sucked a breath through her teeth and closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, and Jack kissed her again. Desperation emanated from both of them and she could tell how much she had been missed. She gripped the shaft of Jack's cock again and pressed him against her sex. "Now," she gasped when he gave her a chance to speak again. Daniel buried his face in her hair and then pressed the head of his cock against her. She caught them watching each other and knew they were coordinating, and she moved her hand to dig her fingers into Jack's hip as they both slowly pushed inside her.

Daniel went deeper before retreating, and then Jack pushed his full length into her. Samantha arched her back until her head rested on Daniel's shoulder, and she turned his head and searched for his lips. His tongue slid across her mouth and she took it, sucked it, and let the men thrust against each other through her.

Gentle Jack and eager Daniel... even now it seemed backwards to her. Daniel's hands roamed her back, and Jack held one breast in his hand while his other hand guided her hips. She angled her body so that her clit bumped against the base of his shaft when he was fully inside of her and she squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose. Her second (third? God, who cared about numbers) orgasm of the night was fast approaching. 

"Slow down," Jack whispered to Daniel.

"I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to," Samantha said. She looked at Jack. "No need for heroics, Mr. O'Neill."

He smiled and began to move faster. Daniel pulled out of her with a gasp, trembling as Samantha rolled onto her back with Jack still buried in of her. Daniel moved up and she parted her lips for him, eyes closed as he stroked himself from base to tip, squeezing just below the head and gasping as he ejaculated into her waiting mouth. She felt it on her cheek and on her throat, holding her tongue to block her throat so she wouldn't swallow anything inadvertently.

When he was spent, he retreated and Samantha pulled Jack to her. She kissed him hard and thrust her tongue into his mouth, sharing Daniel with him. Jack moaned as he swirled her tongue around to make sure he got it all, then let Samantha take the come back. As they parried and thrust with their tongues, Daniel readjusted himself between Samantha's spread legs. She was on her back now, so Daniel pressed against Jack from behind and reached between their joined bodies. He split his fingers around the base of Jack's cock and used his other hand to tease the sac below them, making Jack tense.

After a few seconds he hissed, "Get back," and Daniel retreated. Jack pulled out of Samantha just before climax, spilling his seed on her thighs and pubic hair. When he was done, Daniel bent down and licked up as much as he could, his hand pushing into Samantha's swollen sex as he slid up her body and kissed her. She held the back of his head as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and drank as much of Jack as he had to give her. When they parted, she swiped her thumb over her bottom lip.

Jack's hand joined Daniel's, and the two men lay on either side of her as they fingered her to another orgasm. She writhed, running her hands over their beautiful naked bodies until she sagged bonelessly to the mattress. They fell to her, Jack's hand on her stomach and Daniel's leg curled around hers. Samantha stroked their backs and kissed them both, then directed them to kiss each other over her. 

Jack popped out of her arms, reappeared by the lantern to extinguish it, and returned to his position under her arm before she could even totally register his absence. The darkness was complete, and they explored each other's bodies in the gloaming glow coming through the window. Daniel bowed his head to suck her nipple and Samantha lazily kissed Jack as she waited for slumber to take her. Her fingers made a circle in the sweat of Daniel's back, which reminded her of something she'd neglected to tell them about her trip.

"Oh... an expedition uncovered something they think may be an Abnormal tomb. Some sort of oddly articulated skeletons in the sand. Ancient, terribly so." She shuddered as Daniel sucked her nipple. "Mm. I've promised to investigate, but the expedition is quite large. We can keep it quiet for a very long time, decades perhaps, but... given the way the area-- Christ!"

Jack smiled and said, "Sorry," in a way that told her he wasn't sorry at all.

She shuddered and continued. "Given the way the area is being excavated, it will be found sooner or later. Daniel, darling, when that happens you should be present."

"Of course. What kind of tomb? Where is it?"

Samantha was barely awake now. "Mm, nothing of any importance. Some sort of stone ring in Giza. I'm sure it's nothing."

Jack and Daniel agreed, and soon their exhaustion took over. Someone at some point drew the blankets over them and Samantha burrowed between her beautiful men.

It was good to be home.


End file.
